Give Me a Reason to Stay
by TheFabDonna
Summary: Another look on how the hospital scene between Kate&Roman in the summer of 2007 could have gone. In my fanfic, Kate did NOT sleep with Stefano.Kate is leaving Salem, and came to say goodbye to Roman, who still was in a coma.


**Give Me a Reason to Stay**

Kate walked into Roman's hospital room; he was still unconscious, in a coma. It had been two weeks since he had been stabbed.

"Hey, Roman" she said, talking to him as he was sitting there listening to every words she was saying. "You are probably wondering why I'm here, huh?" Kate knew that she was the last person Roman or anybody would expect being there. ¨

"It's just that I made a decision and something inside me told me that I should tell you, even if you are not here to tell me that I'm making the wrong choice as you always do." Kate said, went over to his bed and sat down besides his bed,

"For the last year, I haven't been making anything but mistakes and enemies, I've hurt the few people that still loved me and I stopped caring about everything and nothing." Kate started, not knowing why she told him. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this. You don't like me, you can't hear me and you're in a coma." She paused, and continued. "It's just I needed someone to talk to, and something inside me told me that it should be you. I don't know why, and I don't know what made me decide to see you. Maybe it is because we been through so much together, maybe because you are the reason I ended up in this state after all."

The looked at Roman, and remembered back to easier times and one particular moment came into her mind, she didn't remember exactly when it happened, but she remembered every single world he said to her.

_They were sitting on the couch in his living room, discussing life, love, and slipping hints about the future they never talked about, but desperately wanted together, when Roman said, "I love you, Katie," and looked at her with eyes so filled with passion and love that Kate had never seen anything like it. "Why, Roman. Why do you love me?" His love had been so surprising for the both of them, so unexpected, but in the same __way, it had seemed like it had been written in the stars. Roman just smiled at her, "Why do I love you, Katie?" Kate nodded, she wanted to know why she was worthy of the love of Roman Brady, why she, the woman who had made it her life's mission to destroy his daughter's life. _

"_Because of the way you look at me when we wake up in the morning, because of the way that you always think of your children before yourself." He paused and looked at her again, with the same passionate look in his face. "Because of the way you walk when you know I am around, because you try to get along with Sami because you know it means the world to me. And most importantly because you are not afraid of being you with me, because you let me see that real you. That's why I love you, Katie. And that's why I'll always love you." He finished and Kate muttered a thank you before there lips met in one of their most passionate kisses._

"Do you remember that day, Roman?" she asked him, fully knowing that he could not answer. He was in a coma, but it still felt good sitting there with him. Taking to him the way she used to do, before everything had turned upside down. Before she had once again turned back to being the cold hearted bitch who slept with guys who could be her sons because it made her feel beautiful and wanted.

She never wanted it to turn out this way; she wanted to have a long happy life with Roman but since that seemed out of the picture, she turned to her old ways of manipulating and destroying people's lives, because she knew how to do that. And it may make her a bitch that nobody liked, but it was so much easier than putting the real Kate out there again, only to end up hurt again.

"But I didn't come here to reminisce with you, Roman. I came here for two reasons, and the first was to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done this last year that made you hate me. I didn't know that E.J had raped her; I found it so hard to believe. I mean this is Sami Brady we are talking about..." she stopped and added, "I probably shouldn't go there, because when it all comes down to it., I'm just the same, Sami and Kate, the masters of switching paternity tests, and screwing up peoples lives. "

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life, Roman. I've done more things that I regret than not regret. Maybe my biggest mistake was drugging Sami and Brandon, because that mistake led to losing you. Or at least it led you having a reason to give me up, and that's what I regret the most here in my life, Roman. Not fighting harder to keep you, because you are the best thing that ever happened to me." It felt so easy saying it when she knew he couldn't hear her, it was probably the only reason why she was telling him in the first place, because he couldn't hear her.

"I still love you, Roman Brady and that's why I needed to tell you about my decision. I'm leaving Salem and the chances are I'm never coming back." She felt a tear come down her cheek, "I'm moving Mythic to Los Angles, a fresh beginning where I can start over without being hunted by my past, by DiMeras."

"I have no more reasons to stay, Roman. All the people I've ever loved hate me and now that Stefano is back in town, only to make life worse for all of us. I can't take it, I can't take it anymore. So goodbye." She said, and placed a gently kiss on his lips. As she walked away, she felt something grab her arm.

"Stay" she could only hear Roman whisper, "Don't leave". Kate was shocked he had heard her. "I'm going to get a doctor." She said, "Don't, I don't need a doctor. I need you to stay in Salem." He said, still weak and his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why, Roman? Give me a reason to stay.." she said, and just as she said she felt that Roman used what strength he had to pull her towards his lips, and the moment their lips touched again, this time it wasn't a simple goodbye kiss, she knew that she could never leave.


End file.
